Enamorada de un secreto
by Luneras
Summary: Al terminar la guerra, los magos como yo fuimos perseguido, lleno de un miedo terrible, huí. Las fuerzas del destino decidieron darme una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, convertirme en otra persona... literalmente.


**Segunda Oportunidad.**

Las cosas se pueden ver de diferentes maneras según el estado de ánimo en el que nos encontremos, puede ser un estado que nos alegre de una increíble forma la existencia o deprimirnos hasta llegar al punto de querer cortarnos las venas sin explicaciones, dudas o reproches. Nuestro pasado, presente o futuro puede llegar a ser una de las muchas razones que cambien nuestro ánimo por ejemplo el futuro nos puede dar como resultado un sentimiento de incertidumbre o miedo por no saber lo que nos depara el destino, el presente por otro lado nos puede llenar de sentimientos increíbles porque ya sea de un modo u otro si nos encontramos tristes o alegres las cosas las estamos viviendo en ese instante, en ese momento, puede que no llegue a ser el mejor instante de nuestras vidas pero es un instante que recordaremos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo el pasado es otra cosa, a diferencia del presente y del futuro el pasado no lo podemos cambiar, como dice un dicho muy conocido: "Lo hecho, hecho esta" y aunque quisiéramos cambiar un instante, un segundo o un momento de nuestras vidas no se puede, de alguna manera el presente y futuro lo construimos nosotros mediante nuestras acciones, decisiones u opiniones, mientras que el pasado nos atormenta de una forma casi agónica, es algo que arrastramos siempre con nosotros, es un peso que tenemos que llevar día a día todo lo que reste de nuestra vida, el pasado puede ser una época tormentosa o el momento más feliz y para un rubio las cosas eran así.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la Gran Guerra había terminado, el mundo mágico se convirtió en un lugar lleno de alegría y paz para todos, algunos aun lloraban la perdida de algún amigo, de algún hermano del alma, familiar o simplemente de un ser querido. También habían acogido a tres grandes héroes, al trío de oro como su máximo, como un ejemplo a seguir, las familias de los que lucharon en la Gran Guerra y que lamentablemente fallecieron en esta fueron conmemorados, las personas estaban felices por lo ocurrido, muchas familias salieron a brillar por luz propia por la valentía que demostraron en tal acontecimiento, pero no todo era felicidad, los mortifagos que lograron vivir fueron encarcelados al instante, familias completas cayeron en la vergüenza total porque un solo integrante estuvo vinculado con el que no debía ser nombrado, mortifagos cayeron ese día, y los que no, huyeron como lo que eran simples fanfarrones que al menor indicio de peligro huían para no ser sometidos. Los mortifagos más grandes y peligrosos del mundo mágico fueron descartados uno por uno, cada día iba disminuyendo la lista de mortifagos, algunos muertos, otros encarcelados y otros huyendo por el mundo, pasaron varios días hasta que cayeron dos mortifagos de los grandes Fenrir Greyback y Lucius Malfoy, escondidos como viles ratas que temen salir a la luz del sol por miedo a ser vistos. Todos, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron trasladado al que sería su único lugar de "descanso" hasta el final de sus vidas, todos a excepción de uno, uno que siendo metafóricos se podía esconder hasta debajo de las piedras Draco Malfoy era buscado por cómplice de muchos de los actos que Voldemort hizo ante sus ojos, fue buscado por cielo, mar y tierra pero por ningún lugar se daba con algún indicio de él, los aurores más experimentados y los mejores fueron a buscarlo, levantaron, destruyeron, quitaron y movieron para encontrarlo pero nada, el trío de oro ayudo en su búsqueda pero nada, Draco Malfoy sabia esconderse como un ratón en su ratonera, mejor dicho como un hurón en su madriguera.

Llevaba huyendo desde que le habían seguido la pista en París, se movía de ciudad cada semana para no ser localizado, entre un país y otros se la pasaba viviendo, eso no era vida para nadie y mucho menos para él, lo seguían de cerca tres aurores y se sentía cansado no podía dar ni un paso más debía descansar pero no ahí, no aquí, no ahora, lo encontrarían y todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano pero ya no quedaba más que hacer, solo tenía una opción y era entregarse con una mano por delante y la otra por detrás, y eso haría, estaba harto lo perseguían por las atrocidades que en su pasado había cometido, se sintió frustrado cuando cayó de rodillas pero ya nada podía hacer, estar tanto tiempo huyendo había terminado con él, al final como dicen disfruta en este momento todo lo que quieras y todo lo que necesites ya que de un momento a otro la vida te pasa factura de todas tus acciones, y hoy era el momento de conocer la factura de Draco Malfoy.

Su vista se empezó a nublar gracias al cansancio y al desgaste que había hecho, estaba perdido pues lo encontrarían en cualquier momento. Esperaba su cruel sentencia cuando una luz se encendió de pronto, se escucho una voz muy lejana a él, tan lejana que casi podría apostar que no le hablaban a él, la vista le fallaba y su oído fue el único que pudo percibir una voz vagamente familiar llamarlo:

-¿Malfoy?

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que se perdiera entre la mas inmensa oscuridad, una oscuridad de incertidumbre y pánico.

Era una mañana hermosa y muy soleada en la madriguera, esto no era nada nuevo, todas las mañanas se solía amanecer de este modo. Desde que la guerra había terminado y los Weasley habían regresado a su hogar parecía que el clima se burlaba de ellos con sus días resplandecientes y noches de facetas hermosas de la luna dignas para dar un paseo, los Weasley seguían sumidos en una tristeza indescriptible, claro está que ese sentimiento de vacío que sentían desde la muerte de Fred, de Tonks y de Lupin sin contar con todos los amigos y conocidos que habían perdido durante la guerra lo trataban de esconder detrás de una sonrisa falsa que solo de vez en cuando era sincera. El sufrimiento de perder a alguien querido era la mayor prueba a superar en ese momento, siempre se reconfortaban pensando "Están en un lugar mucho mejor" pero después otro pensamiento se apoderaba de su mente "¿Pero porque él, porque ellos?, tal vez estén en un lugar mucho mejor pero... ¡Este ya es un lugar mejor! ¡Porque! ¡Porque!..." todo eso durante horas y horas que hacían que se sintieran impotentes y que solo se podía desvanecer con un abrazo bien dado de un ser amado.

-El desayuno esta delicioso señora Weasley- Elogió Hermione- cada vez me parece que cocina mejor

-Gracias, querida es solo cuestión de dar el sazón adecuado a las cosas

-¡Y que la barbera no vino!- le dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Ay Ginny no vez que solo lo dices para que mama le ayude a convencernos para que regresemos a Hogwarts -añadió Ron con fastidio.

-¡Ron! Como puedes pensar eso de mí, es en serio que la comida esta deliciosa- se defendió Hermione, muy en el fondo eso era cierto, todo lo hacía para que la señora Weasley la ayudara ya que Ron, su Ron no quería volver y eso no lo aguantaría, sin el no tenia caso regresar a Hogwarts.

-Si lo sé, lo sé pero...

-¡Acaso no piensan regresar! -exploto la señora Weasley.

-Cálmate mama, es su decisión -opino Ginny.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos terminar nuestros estudios, ya que esto definirá nuestro fu…

-Nos sabemos de memoria tu discurso, Herms.

- Si ya sé que se lo saben de memoria pero además de eso si volvemos a Hogwarts vamos a poder estar mucho más tiempo juntos- lo dijo dedicándole una mirada a Harry ya que sabía que el moría por estar con Ginny.

- Sabes Ron, yo creo que es una buena idea volver a Hogwarts- le dijo Harry a su amigo captando la indirecta de la castaña

-¡Amigo tu no! ¡Ya te lavaron el Cerebro!- contesto dramáticamente el pelirrojo, en el fondo muuuy en el fondo él deseaba regresas a Hogwarts ya que esto implicaba horas y horas con su amada castaña, claro que quería volver a Hogwarts pero no se los iba a decir así nada mas nooo eso arruinaría su imagen de hombre orgulloso y malcriado- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo pensare...Pero no les aseguro nada.

-Gracias Ron, si no vuelves a Hogwarts nada será lo mismo sin ti, te extrañaría mucho- comento Hermione sonrojándose al instante- digo... Este... Todos... Todos te extrañaríamos mucho... ¡Qué delicioso desayuno señora Weasley!

Ron lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír como tonto enamorado ante tal confesión de Hermione, mirada que no paso inadvertida por esta que le sonrió de la misma forma. Solo por haber dicho eso, Ron claro que volvería a Hogwarts no lo pensaría dos veces... Aunque por su mente pasaba un pensamiento que le saco una sonrisa al instante "¡Mujeres siempre logran lo que desean con solo una mirada! ¡Pobres de nosotros, hombres enamorados que nos pueden manipular a su antojo!"

No sabía qué hacer, tantas y tantas veces había escuchado que la cabeza se vuelve un completo embrollo cuando tienes muchas cosas en que pensar o tienes muchos problemas que resolver, nunca pensó que esto llegara a ser cierto pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que ser algo muy grave para que tuviera ese efecto en la cabeza. Tenía en sus manos a la persona más buscada por todo el mundo mágico, quería ayudarlo, por alguna razón que aun no comprendía y que estaba dispuesta a encontrar, Dumbledor siempre dijo que el chico no era malo solo que no había tomado buenas decisiones, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. Necesitaba con urgencia un buen consejo, alguien que la orientara para dar una respuesta concreta de lo que tenía que hacer, y como le encantaba decir: "Hogwarts siempre es la opción".

-Dumbledor necesito tu ayuda. ¿Qué debería hacer, lo entrego al Ministerio o lo ayudo?- le dijo al retrato de Albus Dumbledor que se encontraba en su despacho, aunque no lo crean el retrato daba unos consejos muy buenos, además tenía eso ojos azules tan inmensamente penetrantes que con solo una mirada sentías recorrer por todo tu cuerpo un escalofrío, un escalofrío que solo lo daban eso ojos que te traspasaban como rayos x, pero como no iba a ser así si es la viva imagen de el mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos después del mago Merlín

-Tú tienes la decisión, piensa en todas las posibles posibilidades que tendría cada opción

Se quedo pensativa, infringir la ley iba en contra de sus principios, pero si lo entregaba estaba segura de que no duraría mucho tiempo en Azkaban, moriría pasados solo algunos días dada la condición física en la que estaba, eso sería como entregarlo a los dementores en charola de plata. En cambio si lo ayudaba, se metería en muchos problemas por encubrimiento a un mortifago fugado, pero eso no importaba él desde que lo volvió a ver tiene en cada facción de su rostro la clara presencia del arrepentimiento más puro que puede haber, pedía a gritos una segunda oportunidad... Sin dudarlo mas dijo:

-Necesita mi ayuda, como tu siempre dijiste Albus "es solo un chico sin suerte", no lo puedo ver de otra forma, ni como el mortifago fugado, ni como el muchacho que presencio tantos crímenes

-Buena decisión -apoyo el retrato del antiguo director -solo queda pensar como lo harás

-No lo puedo meter al colegio como si no hubiera pasado nada, además de que todas las personas lo rechazarían, el ministerio lo sabría al instante, tengo que pensar en algo, ¿Tu que me sugieres, Albus?

-No puede entrar como Draco Malfoy, pero ¿Qué pasaría si entra como alguien más?

-¡Claro! tengo que buscarle una identidad falsa, un poco de poción multijugos y nadie sabrá quién es en realidad. ¿Crees que acepte entrar como alguien más?

-Es su única opción, es la poción multijugos o arriesgarse a entrar en Azkaban y no precisamente como una visita de entrada por salida

-Tienes razón, pues tendrá que aceptarlo, porque no creo que le agrade la idea de compartir una celda en Azkaban con su padre -concluyo McGonagall.

-

-Dense prisa muchachos, ¡Ya es muy tarde! -los apremio la señora Weasley.

.-Te saliste con la tuya, Hermione -añadió Ron con falso fastidio, al final había decidido regresar y todo porque su amiga lo traía tan loco

Pero ella solo lo volteó a ver con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, que le provoco un serio problema en el corazón a nuestro amigo y eso porque al verla tan hermosa casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Ay, no puedes quejarte, prometo que te ayudare con las tareas y los ensayos que nos dejen. Además lo que nos quede del tiempo hay que disfrutarlo con la gente que queremos, porque es nuestro último año en el colegio -comento Herms con nostalgia.

-Si Ron, este va a ser un buen año, lo vamos a pasar genial y lo mejor es que sin Voldemort a la vista -comento Harry con alegría mientras pensaba en su querida pelirroja, claro que este iba a ser un buen año y no solo porque lo pasaría sin la presencia de Voldemort, sino mas bien porque no descansaría hasta volver a tener a su lado a esa hermosa pelirroja.

Hermione solo los miro pensativa, tenía mucho tiempo que meditaba sobre el tema, sabía que Voldemort no regresaría, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento, siendo mujer tenía un sexto sentido, un sexto sentido que le avisaba de algún modo que las personas o ella corrían peligro, aunque a veces también le servía para avisarle que tenía que terminar las tareas de transformaciones a tiempo, ese era su sexto sentido, un sexto sentido que a veces le fallaba y esperaba que en esta ocasión lo hiciera…

-¿Ya están listos, chicos? -Pregunto Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ya -Respondió Hermione por los tres -solo falta bajar las cosas -Y diciendo esto con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar los baúles hacia la salida del cuarto.

-Muy bien, pues bajemos, mi madre está muy alterada, se puede decir que al borde de un colapso nervioso muy fuerte -Comentó Ginny con alegría.

-

-No, no y no, me niego, no pienso regresar a Hogwarts jamás, ¿entendió? -Resonaba en toda la casa la voz varonil de ese muchacho de ojos penetrantes

McGonagall lo miro con reproche, entendía al muchacho debía de regresar a uno de los lugares donde nunca lo volverían tratar igual, su familia y el lastimaron a varias personas de Hogwarts, tenía que volver al pasado que de cierta forma le hizo tanto daño, lo entendía pero solo hasta cierto punto.

-Entiende Malfoy, si no aceptas terminaras en Azkaban como el criminal que no eres.

-Pero es que no entiende, cree que en la escuela me van a aceptar como si estos años no me hubiera portado como un… bueno como lo he hecho -recrimino el rubio -¿además por que querría regresar? -Pregunto desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

-Escúchame Draco, no tienes a donde ir, necesitas refugio, déjame ayudarte, te ofrezco tu segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches

-No quiero regresar, mi pasado jamás me va a dejar en paz -contesto con un dejo de tristeza, siempre que hablaba del tema mil recuerdos le venían a la mente, todos y cada uno de ellos peor que el anterior. Tenía miedo del rechazo, del odio, sabía que él se lo había buscado, pero nunca imagino que en algún momento la vida se lo regresara de esa forma tan... Desesperante.

-Lo se Draco pero ¿Quién te dijo que vas a regresar siendo tu mismo?-le comento una astuta McGonagall

-De que rayos me está hablando -preguntó confundido el rubio

-Pues estuve pensando y tienes razón no puedes regresar siendo tú, a lo que me refiero es que no puedes regresar siendo Draco Malfoy en tu forma física, así que pensé en que podrías tomar poción multijugos y entrar a Hogwarts como un alumno transferido de algún otro lugar ¿Qué te parece la idea?

El rubio lo medito por algunos momentos, la propuesta era tentadora, ella tenía razón, no tenía a donde ir, si la rechazaba volvería a las calles, sin un solo galeón en su bolsa, todo se lo había terminado en su último escape, tenía una pequeña fortuna en Gringotts pero si ponía un pie ahí nunca volvería a ver la luz del sol. La idea de que alguien confiara en el después de todo, le hizo sentir un agradable calor extendiéndose en su pecho, quería... No, más bien necesitaba una segunda oportunidad para remediar de algún modo todo lo que había hecho, no borraría del todo las cicatrices que en algún momento hizo, pero trataría de que no fueran tan notorias, había cambiado, ahora era algo parecido a una "buena" persona.

-Esta bien, lo hare.

-

Estaba extremadamente feliz, estaba a unas horas del lugar al que durante tantos meses había anhelado regresar con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Se siente tan bien estar aquí de nuevo -dijo Hermione con gozo.

-Si Herms, claro -comentó Ron con sarcasmo

-No seas pesado, Ron -dijo Ginny.

-Ginny tiene razón, amigo -dijo Harry.

Ron lo volteo a ver con los ojos en blanco, este pelinegro ya estaba reaccionando a los encantos de su hermana, se empezaba a comportar como un tonto atolondrado dándole siempre la razón a la chica de sus sueños, ¡Que tonto amigo!, ja pero de que hablaba si él se encontraba así o peor por la castaña más hermosa de toda su vida. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando llego su madre.

-Suban chicos, el tren ya va a partir.

Los cuatro comenzaron a despedirse de los señores Weasley y subieron al tren para buscar un compartimiento. Estaban buscando uno libre cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos los alumnos del tren se pegaban a las puertas para verlos mejor, siempre que las personas los veían estuvieran donde estuvieran eran acosados por personas agradecidas por el hecho de liberar al mundo mágico de la opresión que en algún momento sintieron, las personas que les daban las gracias no eran gran problema, el verdadero problema comenzaba con las fanáticas locas, que gritaban y se les lanzaban a los brazos pidiendo desde un autógrafo hasta un hijo del niño que sobrevivió, claro que Ron y Herms no se quedaban a tras también eran perseguidos pero por decirlo así con ellos eran más moderados a ellos solo les habían propuesto matrimonio personas que en su vida jamás habían visto.

-Ni siquiera tratan de ser discretos -comento Ginny, siempre que veía a fanáticas locas trataba de alejar lo más pronto posible a SU Harry de ahí y eso claro que le encantaba al moreno porque le decía que Ginn se ponía celosa porque aun lo quería.

-Bueno es que no todos los días se salva al mundo mágico -respondió Ron sonriente por la idea de ser el centro de atención, le encantaba eso de ser asediado por cientos y miles de chicas hermosas aunque él era y seria solo de Herms

-

Había sido de los primeros en subir, no quería toparse con alguna persona y que lo pudiera reconocer aunque eso era imposible, prefirió irse hasta el último vagón del expreso, ahí donde casi nadie va, no por temor a algo sino mas bien por pereza de tener que recorrer el tren en su totalidad… Ahí era donde se encontraba, en el asiento del lado derecho con la vista hacia la ventana, observando pero al mismo tiempo sin ver nada en particular. Estaba pensando en cuanto había cambiado su vida en el último tiempo.

Se sentía solo, esa era su cruel realidad. La profesora McGonagall se había portado muy bien con él, le había dado refugio comida y la oportunidad de volver a empezar de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido el agradable movimiento del agua caliente bajando por su espalda, de la serenidad en todo su cuerpo cuando dormía sabiendo que estaba a salvo, de la tranquilidad de disfrutar una comida sin tener que deglutir todo por temor a ser visto, en verdad tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle.

Después de que había aceptado la oferta de la profesora pusieron manos a la obra, consiguieron cabellos de un muggle, digamos que el pobre muggle nunca supo que le paso solo de un momento a otro se vio en el espejo teniendo su cabellera completa y después nada, ya no tenía ni un solo cabello, tuvieron que rapar al pobre muggle, necesitaban cabello para todo un ciclo escolar, tal vez para más. Desde ese día Draco había adoptado la forma física de un muchacho alto, de sedoso cabello color miel, tenía grandes ojos azules y un hermoso rostro que denotaba amabilidad. Por una vez en su vida se sentía diferente, a decir verdad era diferente pero no solo de forma física, si alguna vez han sentido que vuelven a nacer entienden a lo que me refiero, estuvo pensando durante mucho tiempo en darse una segunda oportunidad, pensaba una y otra vez en la manera que podría lograrlo pero nuca se imagino que la profesora se la diera, sabía que no lo merecía había encubierto al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, había torturado, jamás había matado pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, no le quedaba duda alguna de que el no debería estar ahí, no era su lugar por más que el quisiera engañarse su lugar estaba en un lugar lejano, en una celda oscura y fría de Azkaban.

-Aquí hay uno libre -dijo una voz que él conocía a la perfección, tantos años de molestarla a ella y a sus amigos, no podría olvidar esa voz, cálida, dulce y armoniosa que no hacia mas quemarlo por dentro. Por la felicidad que esta irradiaba.

-¿Granger?

-Oh, perdón creí que estaba vacío -dijo Hermione con sorpresa al ver que había un chico dentro -¿Te conozco?

-Amm, no lo creo, soy nuevo aquí, he sido transferido desde E.U.A.- así es, esa es su identidad un chico de intercambio de estados unidos nada del otro mundo para no levantar sospechas.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo muy astuta la castaña provocando que el antes rubio se metiera un serio aprieto...

-Pues es obvio, somos famosos -Respondió un pelirrojo con orgullo detrás de ella.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? -pregunto Harry que venía detrás de su amigo con una pelirroja

-Amm, si, claro -acepto dubitativo el ahora castaño.

Así pasaron los cuatro a acomodarse, tomando asiento mientras se presentaban uno por uno a su nuevo amigo, un amigo que en realidad era su peor enemigo, una persona que jamás pensaron dirigirle la palabra.

Se la pasaron todo el trayecto platicando, riendo y bromeando. Se sentía confundido, estaba pasando el mejor momento en mucho tiempo, con sus antiguos enemigos, en verdad que la vida da muchas vueltas, jamás digas nunca porque siempre puede haber una posibilidad de que se haga realidad, pensaba el ahora castaño

Todos llamaban su atención, por como hablaban, reían o por el simple hecho de que hablaran con él, pero más le sorprendía que esa castaña no era como se la había imaginado, no era gruñona, odiosa o desesperante era todo lo contrario, esa niña que antes le parecía sin gracia, con el cabello enmarañado, dientes demasiado grandes y sobre todo una sangre sucia y una sabelotodo insufrible. Ahora le parecía todo lo contrario. La sangre ya no era una prioridad para él, después de todo, no le había servido para nada, pues ahora hasta tenía que vivir con una identidad falsa. Como todo un secreto.


End file.
